warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:17silverthistle
User Page| Charart Tutorial| Approved Charart | Stories Re: Tabby Stripes Crow is really awesome at making chararts :) I have no idea how she did those stripes--Nightshine{ 23:22, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh that! I just drew them on like scribbles then blurred--Nightshine{ 01:59, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Here you are. I hope you like it!--Nightshine{ 04:21, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Can you make me Cinderpelt as a queen?--Nightshine{ 21:16, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Great! I love it :D Want me to make you something else? I'm bored right now.--Nightshine{ 03:21, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Here you go. Sorry if it fails--Nightshine{ 01:27, April 10, 2010 (UTC) RE;Brightheart Sure, correct it, if you need any help I can do it. [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular']]' The original Hazelnut spread' 01:38, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Leafkit Sure, I'll get on it as soon as I can :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 18:14, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Bone While he was sort of Scourge's deputy, I'm not sure if he'd need a charart or not, you should probably ask one of the PCA leads. Either way, you'd have to get it approved before posting it :P [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular']]' The original Hazelnut spread' 01:53, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Err, no. All Charart must be approved by the project, no matter what the circumstances... [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular']]' The original Hazelnut spread' 01:58, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I assume you mean tables? Well, you can just copy the code from mine and change it to suit your User page or talk page, and I can correct any coding you do wrong if necessary :) [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular']]' The original Hazelnut spread' 02:09, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Umm, what do you want fixed? I don't see anything really wrong...? [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular']]' The original Hazelnut spread' 02:21, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Err, I'm not trying to be mean, but I don't think we need another birthdays page.... after all there are two already... [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular']]' The original Hazelnut spread' 10:29, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Oh, thank you very much! Do you mind if I put it on my userpage in place of the old one? Leopardspot Where's my Fireclaw? 22:33, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Here's Leafkit I faild. Miserably. But, I hope you like it :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:04, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Questions Yes, as an administrator I can block users from the site and keep them from coming here again. On Sandy's charart page, I believe she made it quite clear not to edit it, and to notify her on her talk page if changes needed to be made. She has other things to do besides editing that list. I don't think you're getting the 'stop asking for images thing'. No, it's not all you, but your half of the process. Why don't you go to Photobucket or Flickr and ask other user to upload images there? That would be much better for me. Though Insane and I are developing an images policy, so hopefully we can have some certain guidelines soon. --Bramble 19:02, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for signing my friends list! !!!!Greenswift!!!! ☀☽☮ vivid ♥ ♫ ♪ 06:39, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Charart Request Sorry, I don't really want to do charart requests anymore, I forgot to take it off of my user page, which I will now do. Sorry, but I don't really want to do them anymore, and I fail at copying tabby stripes. ♪ [[User:Icethroat21|'Ice']][[User talk:Icethroat21|'throat']] ♫ 20:28, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I've already taken it down from my user page when I redid most of it, but I'm still going to have to say no to the charart request. Sorry, ♪ [[User:Icethroat21|'Ice']][[User talk:Icethroat21|'throat']] ♫ 20:31, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Aww, thanks, Silver! I love the picture!BirthdaypathLet's go April 7! 14:53, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Leafstar Sorry, but I don't take requests anymore (see the top of my talk page). --Ŧ∆ķმ♰§ƱოΣö 22:08, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, how do you do that? Your Stories Hey, in your stories, can Icestorm be in them too? :3 --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 17:34, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks! --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 17:40, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I moved your story archive to here; otherwise it would be in the main namespace. --Bramble 18:03, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Request I'm no longer doing charart requests, sorry. (I said that in my last message...) ♪ [[User:Icethroat21|'Ice']][[User talk:Icethroat21|'throat']] ♫ 20:15, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi ,can I be in a story of yours? I'm Silverclaw or star. Memorial 23:09, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: done! :D --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 13:57, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Editcount Your does not have enough contributive edits. The goal of the wiki is NOT to be a personal webpage, chatroom, or a place to talk to friends. The purpose of user talk pages is to better the wiki by allowing users to collaborate. If you continue to make useless chatter and request images, you will be banned for a short period of time. --Bramble 21:19, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Emmy Cherry No it isn't me, it is two pictures released by the girl's family on Warriors Wish... and I'd thank you kindly to refrain from giving me advice on my personal internet safety as I am more than capable of looking after myself and making my own decisions. If I want to post images of myself online I will, but I can assure you they won't be posted here as that is not the purpose of WWiki. Not to mention the fact that I am actually 17... and can think for myself bearing in mind I am in possession of some adequate brain cells... if you were trying to help then thanks... but I'm fine. ✐SaNdY 22:16, April 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm sure I can manage, but thank you again for your concern. If I offended you, I apologise. I have no more to say on the matter here. ✐SaNdY 22:02, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Request Here is your request!--Nightshine{ 02:45, May 5, 2010 (UTC) SkyClan You do know that you can't reserve SkyClan's destiny characters for PCA until the book comes out. Sorry if I sound bossy. SnickersLife's a rollercoaster 22:30, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Age limit Hello, and I'm sorry, but Wikia's Terms and Conditions state that all users must be over 13 to join. Since you are under this limit, I've blocked you from editing until your 13th birthday. I'm sorry, but the rules are set by Wikia. [[User:Insaneular|'i'nsane]] brick'd 23:16, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I can edit! StarClan thank you! Almost Unblocked! Hi! I'm Brackenfur! You'll be back by October